Realizing Hidden Emotions
by kawaii hime-sama
Summary: After 2 years of being together, Ritsuka and Soubi have a lot of memories with each other, but there's still one thing missing. Shouenen-ai/yaoi - don't like, don't read
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Realizing Hidden Emotions

**Word Count: **841

**Author: **kawaii hime-sama

**Date: **10th February 2009

**-DISCLAIMER- **I don't own Loveless, Yun Kouga does. If I owned Loveless, this wouldn't be a **fan**fiction, now would it?

**-A/N this is 2 years from the anime so Ritsuka, Yuiko and, Yayoi are 14 years old, and Soubi is 22-**

* * *

The day started beautifully, the birds were singing together, there was a cool breeze that blew through the leaves of the sakura blossoms. It was Saturday, so the students only had a few hours of school.

The mornings' classes passed in a blur. All Ritsuka remembered was staring outside the window, planning for the afternoon. "Maybe a picnic, or a walk in the park, and I can take lots of pictures…" then his chain of thought was stopped abruptly, care of Yuiko.

"What's wrong Ritsuka? The bell's gone already. School's over."

"Oh, is it? I'm fine Yuiko, honestly, don't worry about me."

"If you're sure." Yuiyo said as he grabbed Yuiko by the wrist and rushed out of the door.

On his way home, he stopped at the convenience store for some groceries, as there was nothing to eat at the house. Then as Ritsuka came out of the door, he saw a tall figure leaning against the shop wall.

"Hey Ritsuka, have you got any time?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure, I've got tons of homework to do, and Shinonome-sensei gave us an assignment for Tuesday, so I don't think I'll have _any_ spare time over the weekend." Ritsuka said with a slight smirk.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to work around that now won't we?" said Soubi, as he relieved Ritsuka of the burden of carrying the bags.

Ritsuka blushed when the Sentouki's hands briefly brushed across his own, but he quickly turned his head, as to make sure that Soubi wouldn't notice his reaction to the older man's touch.

As they walked down the street to their apartment, neither of them said a word. Ritsuka was getting nervous from the silence, it was unnerving him.

After 10 minutes, they reached their destination, Soubi couldn't open the door, as both of his hands were full with the shopping bags, so Ritsuka took his own key out and unlocked the door. Soubi set the bags in the kitchen while Ritsuka hung his jacket up in the hallway.

"Now-" Soubi said, before being interrupted.

"I'm gonna put the groceries away, then I'll get a start on my homework." Ritsuka said hurriedly before Soubi could say anything that would soon prove otherwise.

So Ritsuka set to work at putting all of the food into the cupboards, it didn't take long; he only bought what they needed at the shop. Then he started his homework assignment on Matsuo Basho, he was working well and almost had the 1st page finished when two arms encircled his shoulders, restricting him from moving.

"Soubi, I'm trying to work here, this is important!" Ritsuka said pushing away from said person, and failing miserably, Ritsuka dearly hoped that he would grow to be tall and strong like his older brother Seimei, so he could finally be able to resist against Soubi.

"Is that an order?" Soubi asked his master, his breath tickling Ritsuka's ear.

"Um, I don't know." Ritsuka replied, rather confusedly, blushing furiously.

"I'm going to get a bath, would you like to join me?"

"Okay…"

Soubi thought that a warm bath would do them both the world of good. So he set to work at getting the water temperature right, he could withstand pain, as his sensei had taught him, but he didn't want Ritsuka to have to put up with more pain than he already has to.

Soubi also added lots of bubble bath, because he knew that his little sacrifice still loved to play with the bubbles, however mature he normally acted.

"Ritsuka, bath's ready." He called after he'd finished with the water.

Ritsuka entered their minimalistic bathroom. They both got undressed and got into the bath.

Ritsuka's breath hitched in his throat when he saw Soubi's bare skin glistening in the water. He had seen his Sentouki without a shirt before, just now, with all that's happened, the spell battles, being able to say _"I love you"_ to Soubi, and moving in with him to get away from his abusive mother who almost got what she wanted; the _'fake Ritsuka'_ dead, Ritsuka's emotions finally caught up to him.

"Ritsuka, what's wrong?" Soubi asked, face full of concern.

"-Oh, nothing. I'm fine!" he said snapping back to reality.

A few minutes passed in silence, they just relaxed in the very presence of the other, and they were content with this.

Soubi washed Ritsuka's back, although it was small, he took his sweet time caressing it with the soapy cloth. Ritsuka enjoyed this, practically purring, as he lay back onto Soubi's chest so he could continue washing him.

Then, Ritsuka felt something graze against the small of his back. _'It couldn't be.' 'No-he said he'd wait 'til I was older!' 'I'm only 14, and my mother would __**really**__ kill me if she saw her darling 'Ritsuka' with no ears!' 'This has just gotta be a huge mistake!'_

While all these thoughts, and more, shot through Ritsuka's mind, Soubi noticed that Ritsuka's face was blushing, but not lightly like usual. Oh, no. this was a mega-ultra-embarrassed-as-hell-so-red-it-makes-strawberries-jealous-blush.

* * *

-khs

Well, this is an old idea of mine, anad i just recently found it... anyways, I don't know if I should continue this story, but if I get enough reviews, then I might just write more!! I really loved writing this one... I kinda had the same kind of blush as Ritsuka when I was writing it.

Sayonara minna! See you in the next chapter, if there is one...


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Realizing Hidden Emotions

**Word Count: **849

**Author: **kawaii hime-sama

**Date: **13th February 2009

**-DISCLAIMER- **I don't own Loveless, Yun Kouga does. If I owned Loveless, this wouldn't be a **fan**fiction, now would it?

**-A/N this is 2 years from the anime so Ritsuka, Yuiko and, Yayoi are 14 years old, and Soubi is 22-**

* * *

Ritsuka was in the kitchen busy with preparing dinner, pasta and chicken with a cheese sauce. Usually, he would flit around the pots and pans seamlessly, everything cooked to perfection, and all with a bright smile on his face. But today was different, he was pensive and sullen. And at present he was deep in thought when he heard the timer go off. The chicken was burning.

'_How can the chicken be burning?! It was only defrosting!'_

So, Ritsuka dashed around the kitchen, saving the chicken and preventing the same to happen to the rest of the meal.

Soubi was no better, he had an assignment due for Monday, but he hadn't even started. The theme was "finding yourself".

'_What the hell was sensei thinking when she chose this theme?'_

So, he's still sitting infront of the canvas, brush poised and ready to paint, except, he had no ideas whatsoever! The room was filled with an unnerving silence, disturbed only by the sounds of Ritsuka cooking. All of that was to change, very soon.

"Hey Sou-chan!! Wat'cha doin'?" He poked his head through the window.

Soubi got up and opened the door to let the lo

"What does it look like I'm doing, Kio? I'm obviously failing art."

"Now, now, Sou-chan! No need to get stressed, but seriously, you're only starting now?"

"Not even. I haven't even put brush to canvas yet."

"Well, what happened?" Kio asked, leaning in. "You know that you can always trust me, Sou-chan!"

"Let's go outside, I don't want Ritsuka to overhear." So they both tip-toed quietly over to the door, and into the front garden.

While the two men discussed yesterday's incident in the bathroom, complete with Kio's incessant screams of "Sou-chan! You pervert! He's only 14!!"

"Shh! I never done anything to him. And I'm staying by my word, I'm waiting until he's older, until he's 17."

"Hmm, I still don't know Sou-chan… But I think-"

Ritsuka dropped a plate and it shattered, shards flew through the air, only just missing Ritsuka's face by mere millimetres.

Soubi heard and he rushed into the kitchen and saw Ritsuka trying, and failing, to pick of the pieces, that were once a plate, without cutting himself.

Soubi gently held Ritsuka by the shoulders and tried to pull him up from the floor, but Ritsuka pushed him away and ran out of his reach, not once looking at him, and into the bathroom.

Kio walked through the disaster-zone, formerly known as the kitchen, and in to hallway, and stood outside the bathroom door, where Ritsuka was.

He knocked on the door; to see if can come in. Ritsuka let him in, and quickly closed the door behind him.

"Hey, Rit-chan?"

"Yeah?" the young boy said, as he looked up.

"You know, Sou-chan was only trying to help you, he's only human, but he's a decent person, well, so he _says,_ but he wouldn't hurt a fly. He's deeply in-love with you, even I can see that, otherwise, why would he have stayed with you for all this time?"

"Oh, well thanks!" Ritsuka said, rather dejectedly.

"It's nothing personal, but you're a bit of a nuisance, you're totally unsociable except with Sou-chan, but even then, you can still be quite cold towards him."

Ritsuka, simply stared down at the floor as silent tears dripped down his face, his eyes shadowed by his hair.

Kio got flustered at the sight of the crying boy, and looked around the room for some tissues, and he eventually found a pack in one of the cupboards.

After Ritsuka regained the ability to speak, he smiled brightly at Kio.

"Thanks, Kio. You're not as bad as Soubi makes you out to be."

"What? What has that hentai been saying about me?!"

"Oh, nothing. Forget I said anything, Kio." Ritsuka said, while on the point of laughing at his friend.

"Anyways, don't you wanna go out and see Sou-chan, he looked pretty worried out there, you know, Rit-chan" Kio said, his earlier outburst slowly cooling down.

"O-okay" he replied in a very small voice.

Kio got up from the floor and unlocked the door and led Ritsuka out of the bathroom, the room that seemed to be the boy's favourite room, his 'safe haven'.

Soubi, who was sitting on the sofa, his head buried in his hands, he heard the door open, and he jumped up immediately. For him, being away from Ritsuka was the most painful torture he's ever experienced, even if they don't share the same name.

"S-Soubi…" Ritsuka said, as he walked slowly over to where his Sentouki, his best friend, his lover stood. He looked up and pools of amethyst met shards of blue ice.

"Soubi, I-I'm sorry…" he said, his ears pulled back and his tail curled around his left leg. He quickly looked away, not able to withstand the intensity in Soubi's eyes.

"No, you don't need to apologise, it's my fault."

And at this point, Kio decided that things were going to get more and more lovey-dovey between these two, so he left, quickly and quietly.

* * *

-khs

Well, I'm still alive, just barely... I actually wanted to get this chapter out last week before my 3-day school week, but that plan kinda failed. I'm just back from a 2-day birthday party, twas totally awesome, didn't get a wink of sleep though...

I seriously hope that this chapter didn't lose to the high expectations everyone probably had, but i **will **get the 3rd chapter out sooner than this!

Oh, and thank you to the 18 people who put this story on their subscription list after only 1 chapter!! I love you guys!!

And to the 10 people who reviewed it, thank you as well, you all helped me get my lazy ass behind the computer screen and write! 3 3

Sayonara mina-san! I'll see you in the 3rd chapter!! (there definetly is one this time!!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Realising Hidden Emotions

**Word Count: **771

**Author: **kawaii hime-sama

**Date: **2nd July 2009 – 15th October 2009 – 2nd February 2010 – 25th May 2010

**-DISCLAIMER- **I don't own Loveless, Yun Kouga does. If I owned Loveless, this wouldn't be a **fan**fiction, now would it?

**-A/N this is 2 years from the anime so Ritsuka, Yuiko and, Yayoi are 14 years old, and Soubi is 22-**

* * *

_"Soubi, I-I'm sorry…" he said, his ears pulled back and his tail curled around his left leg. He quickly looked away, not able to withstand the intensity in Soubi's eyes._

_"No, you don't need to apologise, it's my fault."_

_And at this point, Kio decided that things were going to get more and more lovey-dovey between these two, so he left, quickly and quietly._

* * *

"…"

"Y-you know, Soubi, I don't blame you for what happened the other day."

"What _did _I do?"

"W-well, when we were in the b-bath, I f-felt something h-hit against m-my b-back. I mean, I c-can totally understand w-what you're f-feeling, b-but my mother'd seriously k-kill me i-if that h-happened, no m-matter what e-either of us w-want, so-" (1)

"Oh, that? That was the soap, it fell into the water. I didn't notice 'til I drained the bath afterwards."

Just then, Ritsuka's jaw simply dropped to the ground. He got all embarrassed for a bar of soap! There was no way he could ever live this down, especially not with Soubi knowing what actually happened.

"I-I knew that! Umm, shut up!" and with that, he ran to lock himself back into the bathroom. But before he could get any further than a single step, he was enclosed within two strong arms, care of his Sentouki.

"You're so cute when you blush; you know that, don't you?"

Ritsuka's face only reddened further with this statement.

A single chaste kiss was then placed on Ritsuka's burning cheek, before he was, reluctantly, released.

Ritsuka felt Soubi move away and quickly turned around and encircled his Sentouki's waist with his arms.

"Umm, I… Do ya… doyouwannawatchamoviewithme?"

Soubi gazed down at the cat-child in front of him, and chuckled, silently so as not to rile Ritsuka's temper again.

"I'm sorry, I didn't get that." Of course, the blond fighter had heard every word perfectly, but Ritsuka didn't know that.

"I, I said, do you, w-wanna watch a m-movie with m-m-me?" the last part was barely spoken, the boy too embarrassed for words. He made sure not to make any eye-contact with Soubi; that would give him away, show how he really feels, and would break the barriers he's made around himself for all these years.

"Why, I'd love to. What movie did you have in mind, Ritsuka?" Soubi, too calm and collected to have not seen this coming. He had an idea of what Ritsuka was up to, but that didn't mean he was going to make it easy; a shy Ritsuka, is a cute Ritsuka, and that's how Soubi liked it.

"Um, there's one I saw the trailer for a while back, and um, I think it'd be good…" apart from faltering at the finish, Ritsuka tried ever so hard to keep from stuttering; to keep his composure in front of his Sentouki.

"Well, if you can find it, I'll make us something to eat. Won't that be nice?" he bent down and gave his sacrifice a warm squeeze of a hug, and kiss between his cat-ears. "C'mon, else it'll be time for bed soon."

Ritsuka dashed to the living room and made his way over to the television, and began his search for whatever channel was showing this special movie.

Soubi smiled inwardly at how childlike Ritsuka could be. 'he's changed so much since then…'

"Ritsuka? Is teriyaki chicken and noodles okay for you?"

"Umm, yea?" he wasn't too sure of his answer, his mother never asked him if he liked something, he either liked it, or he wasn't _'her Ritsuka'_. "If you're making it, then it's fine."

Soubi felt a shock of trust with those simple words. No such kind words were ever uttered by anyone else. It took all of Soubi's past training just to keep his emotions in check; he wouldn't want to spoil Ritsuka's good mood with a silly reason for crying now would he?

Ritsuka flicked through the channels, hopping from one to the next trying to find whatever he was looking for. Then an idea hit him; didn't he record it one other day, a day when it was on TV. So he pressed the button for the recorded shows, and he quickly found the movie.

"Soubi! I found it!" Ritsuka called cheerfully into the kitchen.

"That's good; the food's almost ready too."

"Mmm, I'm starving!"

After the film had finished, Ritsuka was soundly asleep, resting his head on his Sentouki's chest.

Soubi noticed this and turned the TV off, and quietly put the dinner dishes in the sink; they could be washed later anyways.

He gently lifted Ritsuka, and put him to bed. All the while Ritsuka was still asleep.

Soubi felt utterly blessed that Ritsuka could feel this safe here, so safe that he could let his guard down and sleep.

The covers were pulled up and still not a stir from the small neko-child

Soubi kissed each of Ritsuka's fluffy ears.

"Goodnight Ritsuka. No matter what happens, I'll always be by your side. Remember that."

* * *

(1)-I'm so sorry if that was a bit confusing to read with all of Ritsuka's stuttering, but he's really embarrassed about what he's saying… so it makes sense, ne?

(2)-[yea, there's no '2' in the text…] anyways, my writing style has probably changed a lot… some of this chapter was written in July last year… and a bit more in October and February , and then finished in May… well, I hope it's changed for the better, if not, I'm doomed…

-khs

As you can see, I've finally posted another chapter... Yes it's taken a while, and yes this chapter is much shorter than the rest... OTL

But I hope to do a lot more in the future~!

See ya'~!


End file.
